remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Decepticon Earth Base (Animated)
Deep in an abandoned Sumdac Systems mine near Detroit, Megatron and his Decepticons have constructed their new Decepticon Earth Base. It has all the comforts of home, except the actual comfort, and is the perfect place for the Decepticons to remain hidden from Autobot scanners while they prepare for their glorious return to Cybertron. All Megatron needs to do is get his space bridge working... Fiction ''Animated'' cartoon Following their defeat while trying to obtain the AllSpark, Megatron found the mine's carbon deposits effectively shielded their signals from the Autobots, and he, Lugnut and Blitzwing set up their base there. Megatron had a new plan to construct a space bridge using specifications he downloaded from the Autobot ship. Isaac Sumdac, by then their prisoner and being held in a containment grid, would help complete the specs. When the Domestic Bot helping Sumdac went haywire, Megatron found it contained an AllSpark fragment. Sumdac created signal dampeners to hide the Decepticons while outside the base. As building a tachyon transmitter was beyond Earth technology, Lugnut and Blitzwing stole one from the Elite Guard ship. Unfortunately Starscream followed them back to the base, and Megatron was forced to offline the traitor. Repeatedly. Once the transmitter was installed, Megatron issued a message to his troops scattered across the galaxy. The Decepticons set about trying to find more AllSpark fragments. Lugnut detected an AllSpark signature and was sent to fetch it. Blitzwing and Lugnut went out on missions to retrieve construction supplies for Megatron's project to the mine. When they encountered Scrapper and Mixmaster, they brought the pair back to the base, and Megatron invited them in to see if they could help build the space bridge. They were very impressed with his oil, but later went missing. Megatron used the tachyon transmitter to keep in regular contact with Shockwave, his double-agent on Cybertron. Sumdac surreptitiously leaked some of the transmission to the Autobots, and Bumblebee and Bulkhead tried to track the signal back to its source. After a mishap in which Bumblebee was covered in rock, they decided to return to the Autobot base, not knowing they had been within spitting distance of the entrance to the mine. Monitoring the human television signals, Megatron spotted a report on the Constructicons attacking Maramba Brothers Auto Supply, and sent Blitzwing to find them The two Constructicons successfully finished off the space bridge however it still didn't work. Shockwave discovered that Bulkhead was the foremost expert on the technology, so Megatron kidnapped the Autobot and brought him to the base. Between Bulkhead and Sumdac, the space bridge was made operational. Little did they know that the Autobot Blurr had been monitoring the base's communications, and brought Optimus Prime's team in an attempt to prevent the invasion of Cybertron. The Autobots made short work of Blitzwing and Lugnut, but were stopped by Mixmaster. At that point the roof of the mine broke open to reveal Starscream and his group of clones ready to storm the base. Following the battle, Megatron again prepared to use the space bridge to assault Cybertron. The base came under attack once again, this time from Omega Supreme, back online thanks to Ratchet and Sari Sumdac. While the other Decepticons battled Omega, Megatron used Starscream's AllSpark fragment to try and power up the space bridge, only for it to overload and begin sucking in everything in the chamber. It was only a heroic act by Omega Supreme that shut the bridge down, though the mine itself still collapsed, destroying whatever remained of the Decepticon base. Henry Masterson salvaged his Headmaster unit from the rubble. Later still, Bulkhead and Bumblebee hunted through the remains of the base for a plasma dynamic thruster. After finding a retrieval beacon generator, Bumblebee located the thruster, only for it to transwarp him away. The destroyed mine was subsequently the scene of a fight between Bulkhead and Headmaster, the latter using Starscream's body. Ratchet later found Bulkhead there looking extremely battered. ''Transformers: Universe'' Following their defeat while trying to obtain the AllSpark, Megatron found the mine's carbon deposits effectively shielded their signals from the Autobots, and he, Tidal Wave, Cyclonus, Lugnut and Blitzwing 2 set up their base there. Tidal Wave salvaged the GroundBridge from the Nemesis 2. After returned to the base with the Nemesis mk.II, Megatron had a new plan to construct a space bridge using specifications he downloaded from the Autobot ship. Isaac Sumdac, by then their prisoner and being held in a containment grid, would help complete the specs. When the Domestic Bot helping Sumdac went haywire, Megatron found it contained an AllSpark fragment. Games ''Transformers Animated: The Game'' Megatron contacted Lockdown and employed him to gather up AllSpark fragments to power the space bridge Megatron had built in the mine. Optimus followed a Decepticon Transmitter Drone back to the mine, and he, Bumblebee and Bulkhead worked their way through it until they found Megatron. They defeated him using the mine's disused machinery, only for him to use the space bridge to transwarp to Cybertron. The Autobots used their own fragments to power up the space bridge, but they only lasted long enough for Optimus and Bulkhead to go through. Bumblebee was forced to track down some more fragments before he could return to the mine and follow them through. Category:Decepticon bases